Orgullo
by AkaneMiiya
Summary: Aquí era donde terminaba todo, y le dolía, le dolía como a nada en el mundo, pero la última vez él había sido el idiota que pidió perdón, y ahora no lo haría, no volvería a hacerlo nunca más.


Orgullo

.-.-.-.-.

Esta historia está hecha únicamente con fines lúdicos.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

.

Lo sabían, los sabían desde el día que se conocieron, su relación siempre había sido un sube y baja, un ir y venir, la estabilidad no era parte de ella.

En un principio los desniveles de sus vidas eran lo que les daba emoción, él si, ella no, ella blanco, él negro, ella agua y él fuego, y si no era así era al contrario y volvían a caer es ese círculo vicioso.

Aquel día helado Ranma ya tenía listas sus cosas, no había vuelta atrás, hecho un último vistazo al cuarto de sus padres, ¡cuantas memorias habían en ese lugar!, era una pena tener que irse.

La situación ya era insostenible, no soportaría un día más allí; decidido se colgó su mochila de viaje, ahora más vieja que en los tiempos de su adolescencia, ¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde entonces? Casi nueve años, ¡como pasaba el tiempo!

Suspiró con amargura, nunca pensó que Akane y él pudieran superar el límite de sus peleas, pero en honor a la verdad cada que peleaban iban más y más lejos. Pero a diferencia de otra veces, esta había sido la pelea definitiva, aquí era donde terminaba todo, y le dolía, le dolía como a nada en el mundo, pero la última vez él había sido el idiota que pidió perdón, y ahora no lo haría, no volvería a hacerlo nunca más.

Respiró de nuevo antes de bajar a despedirse de todos.

.-.-.-.-.

Akane estaba en su habitación y oyó los pasos pesados en el pasillo, lo supo, en un instante sabía quién caminaba y bajaba por las escaleras.

Con sigilo abrió la puerta y fue hasta el primer escalón y alcanzó a oír como Nodoka le pedía que tomara las cosas con calma y como él rechazaba la intención. Eso era suficiente para ella y regresó por donde había llegado.

De nuevo estaba en su habitación y abrazó la almohada, hundiendo la cara en ella, llorando amargamente, tal vez porque no quería que terminara, tal vez porque no quería que él se fuera o tal vez porque el enojo y el coraje aún seguían presentes.

.-.-.-.

\- Ranma , hijo piénsalo bien, no es cualquier cosa, ella esta arrepentida, seguro que si, solo ve a buscarla y hablen nuevamente.

\- no haré tal cosa- Soun lloró más fuerte

\- Ranma yo no te crié para que actuaras así, yo…

\- para viejo- le hizo un simple gesto con la mano- es hora de irme- levantó la mochila que había puesto en el suelo ante la atenta mirada de la familia. A penas puso un pie fuera de la casa, recordó…

\- olvide algo, ahora bajo-

No podía irse sin aquel recuerdo, aunque estuviera lejos de ella, se llevaría ese mechón de cabello que llevaba guardado años en la duela de la habitación que alguna vez fue suya.

Akane escuchó sus pasos apresurados y por un micro segundo pensó que él iba con ella pero no fue así, al parecer había regresado por algo. Tal vez esa sería la última vez que lo vería, ¿debía salir a despedirlo? No, no lo haría.

Él encontró lo que buscaba y salió de nuevo de allí.

Akane oyó los pasos alejándose de nuevo y un impulso más fuerte que ella misma le hizo brincar de la cama y salir al pasillo.

El joven escuchó la puerta e inmediatamente volteó, Akane estaba congelada en la puerta del cuarto.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir, Akane salió completamente del cuarto y Ranma subió el único escalón que había bajado.

\- ¿ya… ya te… vas?

\- si… es hora…

\- espero… que tengas buen viaje…-

\- gracias…- Ranma la miró esperando algo más pero no pasó, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a bajar de nuevo.

Llego a la planta baja, ya no hizo ademan de despedirse de nadie solo camino hasta la puerta, luego hasta el portón de madera y salió de la propiedad Tendo.

Akane respiraba agitada, apenas oyó como se cerraban las puertas de madera bajó corriendo, tan pronto salió a la calle gritó

\- ¡Ranma!- el aludido regresó la vista a ella, esperando cualquier señal, su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte cuando vio las gruesas lagrimas que bajaban de sus ojos - ¡no te vayas! ¡no te vayas!- repitió cuando corrió hasta él y se colgó de su cuerpo, sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, entrelazando sus pies descalzos a su espalda, aferrándose a él, como si la vida dependiera de ello.

Por supuesto él había soltado su equipaje y la había atrapado en el aire, recibiéndola gustoso.

\- lo siento, de verdad lo siento, si tengo que pedir perdón mil veces lo haría, con tal de que no te fueras- Ranma entendió y se dio cuenta que si ella no se hubiera tragado su orgullo, el lo hubiera hecho, todo con tal de seguir a su lado.

\- y yo con tal de quedarme- le dijo al oído.

Algunos instantes después unos tacones sonaron en el pavimento, ninguno de los dos les prestó atención hasta que la mujer se detuvo a su lado y dijo

\- oigan…- cansada empezó – llevan un mes de casados y esta es la cuarta pelea, y la segunda vez que alguien se quiere ir de la casa, encuentren otra forma de resolver sus problemas- Nabiki siguió su camino a la casa, seguro había tenido un agotador día de trabajo.

Ranma y Akane se quedaron solos en la calle

\- tal vez ella tenga razón… prometo que a la próxima pensaré mejor las cosas antes de decir algo sobre largarnos, cualquiera de los dos.

\- lo prometo.

\- supongo que si es tan importante para ti dormir en la orilla de la cama… puedes tomarla-

\- ¿en verdad?- ilusionado le tomó las manos a su esposa, ella asistió- y yo prometo no volver a comer sobre la cama ¿de acuerdo?- ella sonrió y lo besó en los labios- oye…- él la abrazo pegándola a su cuerpo y habló en su oreja- ¿quieres ir a reconciliarte a la habitación?- su esposa se puso roja al instante y le golpeó el hombro

\- ¡la familia entera esta en casa!- le reclamó- vayamos al dojo y cerremos por dentro.

.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

.

N/A

Hola de nuevo, después de Enigma quedé un poco agotada, así que para hoy algo ligero.

Gracias a todos en especial a:

\- V,T,Tolkien (lo vuelvo a poner porque en la página no lo muestra y no me di cuenta)

\- saotomedgo

\- alvalome

\- kioh

\- Btaisho

\- Kris de Andromeda

\- Kaýsachan

\- Flynnchan

\- Hatsuhana

\- Benani0125

\- felicius

\- Ranma84

\- Akai27

\- livamesauribe

\- 1Andrea11

\- nancyricoleon

Nos vemos luego, de este lado del ciber mundo

AkaneMiiya.


End file.
